1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a voltage regulator for an electronic device.
2. Background
Electronic devices (or platform loads) may be powered by a battery and a voltage regulator. Voltage regulator (VR) losses are major contributors in total platform power loss. Residency (or probability) of a voltage regulator output current may show where this power is lost most of the time. For example, approximately 50% of the time, the voltage regulator may operate at an idle condition. An idle condition may be a no load condition or a low load condition. Electronic devices may be idle for a significant portion of the battery life. Thus, a reduction of power losses in idle states may be a critical aspect in platform power delivery. One contributor for voltage regulator high power losses is a switching loss in direct current (DC)-direct current (DC) buck type voltage regulators.